The present disclosure herein relates to a peripheral device controlling device, an operation method thereof, and an operation method of a peripheral device controlling device driver, and more particularly, a peripheral device controlling device for supporting Device to Device between peripheral devices, an operation method thereof, and an operation method of a peripheral device controlling device driver.
One server system includes various types of peripheral devices, and may perform data storage, data communication, data processing, and the like through peripheral devices. For example, a server system may store data through a solid state drive (SSD) and transmit and receive data through a network interface card (NIC). A server system may accelerate data processing through a graphics processing unit (GPU).
A peripheral device may transmit data to another peripheral device based on a standard interface (e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe)). For data transfer between peripheral devices, the CPU or memory resources of a host may be used. When data communication is performed using the resources of the host, the time for data communication between the peripheral devices may increase, and the use of a CPU or memory resources may increase.